Marvel vs. Capcom Origins
|EU|October 10, 2012 }}Xbox Live Arcade }} |genre = Fighting |modes = Single-player multiplayer |platforms = PlayStation 3 Xbox 360 |media = Download }} Marvel vs. Capcom Origins is a Fighting game in the Marvel vs. Capcom series by Capcom. It is a compilation of Marvel Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes featuring upgraded visuals, online play, challenges, and unlockables. The dual pack was jointly developed by Capcom and Iron Galaxy Studios, and released on the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live Arcade in September and October 2012. Gameplay Marvel vs. Capcom Origins is built upon a framework similar to Iron Galaxy Studios' previous title, Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Online Edition. The game includes an arcade mode and a training mode. It introduces high-definition visuals with multiple options available for filters, frames, and scan lines. In addition to ranked and player matches, the GGPO-enhanced online mode adds eight-player lobbies, spectator mode, and replay saving. The matchmaking system allows players to adjust certain settings to narrow down search results, such as establishing ping thresholds and regional preferences. Marvel vs. Capcom Origins also features in-game challenges which, upon completion, reward points that can be used to unlock bonus content from the "Vault", including concept art, videos, and secret characters. Development Marvel vs. Capcom Origins was announced by Capcom on July 5, 2012. A playable demo of the game was present during the Evolution Championship Series from July 6–8, 2012, and San Diego Comic-Con International from July 12–15, 2012. According to Producer Derek Neal, the developers used the original arcade ROMs from Marvel Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes to create the game. The balance of the characters was deliberately left unchanged in order to remain faithful to the arcade versions. During an interview at San Diego Comic-Con, Neal stated that Capcom had made several improvements to the online capabilities their games since the release of Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Online Edition in 2011 after taking fan feedback into consideration, focusing on the new options to filter matches by ping and region of play. Release Marvel vs. Capcom Origins was released in North America and Europe on September 25 and 26, 2012. The European PlayStation 3 version was originally scheduled to be released alongside its Xbox 360 counterpart; however, an unspecified error delayed its release until October 10, 2012. Reception (X360) 80.20% | MC = (PS3) 72/100 (X360) 78/100 | 1UP = | CVG = | EGM = 9/10 | EuroG = | G4 = | GNI = | GameRev = | GSpot = | GRadar = | GT = | IGN = 8.2/10 | OPM = 7/10 | OPMAU = 5/10 | OXM = 6.5/10 |rev1 = Machinima |rev1Score = 7.5/10 }} Marvel vs. Capcom Origins received mixed to positive reviews from critics upon release, with aggregate review websites GameRankings and Metacritic assigning scores of 71.57% and 72/100 for the PlayStation 3 version and 80.20% and 78/100 for the Xbox 360 version, respectively. Ray Carsillo of Electronic Gaming Monthly awarded Marvel vs. Capcom Origins a 9/10, stating the game "does a fine job of staying true to the originals, while the addition of dynamic challenges provide a new layer of addictiveness that helps to overshadow how much these games have aged in the past two decades." Taylor Cocke of IGN rated the title 8.2/10, concluding that "neither title is perfect due to some blatantly unbalanced characters, but as a walk down memory lane, this package is hard to beat." Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine gave the game a score of 7/10, saying the "minimal-frills two-pack is definitely entertaining while it lasts." Heidi Kemps of Official Xbox Magazine came to a verdict of 6.5/10, praising the visual presentation and accurate reproduction of the coin-operated originals, while criticizing clunky and outdated mechanics. Official PlayStation Magazine Australia labeled Marvel vs. Capcom Origins "a bland and unexciting update of a couple of classics that have long been superseded," rating the game 5/10. See also *''Darkstalkers Resurrection, Iron Galaxy Studios' 2013 HD compilation of ''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge and Darkstalkers 3 References External links * Category:2012 video games Category:Capcom games Category:Capcom Versus (series) Category:Crossover video games Category:Fighting games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Superhero video games Category:Versus fighting games Category:Video game compilations Category:Video games based on Marvel Comics Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games